virasanapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Agami
Agami is one of the largest cities on Lagoona and capital of the Virasana Empire. History * founded as one of the earliest human settlements east of Terra * trading post and diplomatic hotspot before Anandi Virasana, then seat of the Virasana Emperor * heavily damaged during the Age of Many Emperors * rebuilt and restyled under Amadeus Grebenstein Layout and Landmarks Agami has developed around the natural harbour that surrounds Emperor's Island. Downtown Situated on the western cliff surrounds the bay, Downtown is mostly residential and famous for its uniformly green-tiled rooftops. * the Grand Arena and the Hall of Fallen Heroes underneath * the Lighthouse Pagoda on the wingtip of Downtown, including a little cafe with beautiful view of the entire city. Together with the Ducal Palace, it forms the famous, rising-wave shaped skyline of Agami. * the Maan Anandi Park * the public library * the Puppet Theatre * the Watzman Glaciarium, a small ice skating ring. Unlike the larger venues inside the shopping malls and megaplexes of Ridge, this small place was sponsored by a private commoner and is considered one of the most romantic date locations in the capital, if not the Empire. Ridge Ridge is the commercial distric that rises behind Embassy Row, home to most of Agami's skyscrapers and modern architechture. * the Kraken, a transportation hub for Agami's renowned public transport services * the catwalk system * the Samarkadia flagship store * the Hoverball Arena * the WeapShop flagship store Soukh Names as an homage to the markets of Isfahan, Soukh is home to the markets and trading facilities and some industrial buildings. * the Ateima delicatessen market including the local Rayan Square * the Bog Samor temple, a N'Ptalini temple at the waterfront that boasts one of the oldest T'cla trees outside Geshi N'Ptah * the Agami Zoo and Botanical gardens * the Imperial Museum of Fine Arts, a squat block of concrete that inside is a filigree glass and steel construction with several light-filled courtyards Opera Opera is mostly a wealthy residential district with large parks, stunning architecture and several of the cities' most important cultural landmarks. * the Old Opera * Gongjue Palace, the traditional seat of the Duke of Lagoona. A pile of pagodas on the wingtip of the Opera cliff, the ducal palace forms one half of the iconic rising-wave skyline of Agami. * the Kurasee celebrity cementery * the Pavitara Ilaja cathedral * the Amadeus Fairground * Bernardo Enamorado, a statue of Sir Bernardo that has become something of a patron saint for young people looking for love * the Thermal Baths * Das Scharlachrote Fröschl, one of the oldest continuously operating brothels in the Empire * the Seven Amsterdams, a cinema where the most prestigious movie premieres are held * the Beverleyan Rainshields * the Marina * Rangoon Court, the Headquartes of the Ducal Crescent * the grand hotel Embassy Row Embassy Row is the name of the street that passes in front of Emperor's island, connecting Downtown and Opera. Along this road and a few blocks further towards Ridge, most of the city's embassies are located, making this a highly secured, but also architecturally stunningly diverse area, a must-see on any tour of the city. * the Ruby Square * the Garden of Midnight Fragrance at the site of the former Embassy of House Medina Emperor's Island * the Alley of Emperors Public Transport Culture * local signature dish is the Blob on a Stick, but there's also a thriving kebab culture all over town * Amadeus Grebenstein is considered a local hero and even something of a secular patron saint for his work on remodeling and reviving the city after the Age of Many Emperors. There is hardly a shop or a home that hasn't at least a small icon of him somewhere on display, many even have small shrines. Other Articles on Agami Agami Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Lagoona